seddie4ever
by jellybean1990
Summary: freddie and sam decided not to break up at midnight rated m for later chapters.
1. no break up

"I don't want to break up baby" Sam whispered into Freddie's neck. It was a minute past 12 Sam and Freddie were snuggled together on Freddie's bed her head on his chest.

"then we don't, yeah we are different no one can be the same and I love you"

"I love you too" Sam kissed his neck "but what about what Carly said our relationship is not normal"

"I don't care I love you and I'm not letting you go I don't care about what anyone else thinks they can just deal"

"I like you feisty, so what is crazy going to say if she finds me in your bed?"

"we are fully clothed, we haven't done anything and I couldn't care less I like holding you in my arms" Freddie kissed the top of her hair playing with her curls. "stay tonight"

"I was planning to but what about crazy in the morning?"

"we will deal with that later now we sleep"

Sam giggled and snuggled further into Freddie's warmth before falling asleep, not long after Freddie joined in slumber. What seem like 10minutes later they were awoken by a loud scream? Freddie opened his eyes to see his mother standing at the end of his bed with a horrified look on her face. He looked down at Sam who had in her sleep moved her leg so it hooked over his hip, her left hand was in his hair and the right had made its way up his sleep shirt.

"_mom_?"

"FREDDIE"

"_mom Sam is sleeping_"

"I DON'T CARE IF"

"_mom_"

"_fine, now can you tell me why she is in your bed"_

"_we fell asleep"_

"_I gathered that but why is she in your bed"_

"_my girlfriend is in my bed because she is my girlfriend and I not having her walk home at 10pm to her house."_

"_Freddie I think you are getting to serious with this girl"_

"_well I hope so I plan on marrying her one day"_

Marissa stood there in shock at what Freddie had just said she couldn't believe he was planning to marry Samantha.

"_ok you have school in 2 ½ hours so have a shower and get dressed"_

"_sure mom" _

Marissa walked out of the room leaving Freddie to wake Sam up. Freddie kissed the top of Sam's head and whispered into her ear.

"Sammy its time to wake up"


	2. first time and college's

It had been a year since Sam and Freddie had decided not to break up and tonight Sam was planning on giving Freddie her virginity. They were not in their last year of high school with only 2 months to go before graduation. They walked hand in hand into Sam new favourite restaurant. Sam wore a baby blue top that made her eyes pop, a black thigh length skirt and her biker boots whereas Freddie wore a black button down shirt, jeans and sneakers. After the meal Freddie drove Sam to her house and after 10 minutes of intense kissing Sam pulled away.

"Freddie my mum is in Vegas for a month can you stay with me and keep me company?" Sam asked rubbing her arms on his chest.

"Sure baby but I don't know how she could leave you all the ti" Sam pressed her lips to his and pulled him through the door.

They quickly walked to Sam's room. Sam room was not what you would have expected. Three of the walls were cream and on was brown with a cream leaf design. The bed was a wooden canopy bed with white chiffon curtains and brown covers. The room was very clean. Freddie had never been in Sam's room before; he did notice a lot of cooking books around.

"Baby what's with the cooking books?" Freddie asked wrapping his arms around Sam.

Sam said nothing but pulled out of his embrace and went to her desk. She handed over a college acceptance letter; it was for 'The Art Institute of Seattle'.

"I applied and got into 'The Art Institute' and next year I'm going to be doing Baking & Pastry – Diploma and Art of Cooking - Diploma" Freddie grabbed her and span her around.

"Baby when were you going to tell me?"

"When you told me where you were going. What schools were you accepted to?"

"Sammy I got in to ITT Technical Institute and M.I.T"

"You and your mum have always wanted you to go to M.I.T" Sam said trying to hide her sadness.

"Baby I have already accepted ITT technical institute which is right here in Seattle. You're not getting rid of me that easily Sammy" Freddie said kissing her on the nose.

Sam grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. She worked her fingers on his shirt and jean, while his did the same on her clothing. Soon they were naked and on Sam's bed. Freddie was on top of her kissing his way down her neck. Sam moaned when he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Sam could feel herself grow wetter by each suck. Freddie's right hand, that was on her thigh, made it way between her legs. He eased a finger into her wet core.

"Oh Sammy your so wet" he murmured against her nipple.

"Um" was all she could get out.

After removing his finger he slips his body back up so he could kiss Sam.

"Baby I want you" Sam moaned out when he went back to kissing her neck. "I want you inside of me"

Freddie pulled back and stared into her bright blue eyes as he lined his erection with her core.

"Sammy, are you sure?"

"Yes"

Freddie slowly pushed himself into her. She was so tight he couldn't be sure that he would last very long. On he was all the way inside of her he allowed her time to get use to him.

"Freddie you can move now"

Freddie slowly pushed in and out.

"Faster"

He didn't need to be told twice and quicken his speed. He felt Sam's walls start to squeeze his length and he knew she was close. Freddie pumped into her faster and harder.

"Baby, come inside of me"

Before he could say anything he released his seed within her awaiting womb. Freddie clasped on top of her as all his energy had left him along with his sperm. After a couple of minutes Freddie pulled out of her and rolled off of her. Sam moved and snuggled into his side.

"Sammy"

"I'm on the pill and have been for 2 months." Sam said knowing what he was going to say. "Not that you had a problem with coming inside of me"

Freddie could hear the smile in her voice.

"Will you be living in a dorm at the art institute?"

"No the room and board is to expensive mum said I can stay here"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Before my dad passed he had set up an account for my college and other expenses for college. I don't plan on living at the dorm I plan on get an apartment. What I'm trying to say is move in with me"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise"

"Are you sure you can handle me all the time?" Sam said rubbing her finger on his chest.

"If not I can think of a couple of ways to punish you" he said pulling her by her hips so she was straddling him.


	3. Graduation and moving in

Sam couldn't believe that she was wearing a black cap and gown and was about to graduate. Sam and Freddie's relationship is stronger than ever and tomorrow they were moving into their on flat. Marissa had flipped out at first but after observing the couple over the past two months she had come to except it. Once Sam turned 18 her record was wiped clean and she planned on keeping it that way.

"Hey girly" Carly called.

"Hey shay" Sam called back.

"I can't believe it, it is our last day at ridgeway"

"I know I think I'm going to miss it" Sam fell two strong arms slip around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Hola Sammy" Freddie murmured against her skin.

"You two are impossible you can seem to keep your hands off of each other"

"Blame Sammy it's her fault"

"Is not"

"Want to bet"

"Key if you lose the bathroom stays black"

"And if you lose it gets painted cream"

"Deal"

Carly shock her head at her friends cuteness.

"Year of please take your seats the ceremony will be starting in a few moments" came the voice of princely franklin. Everyone was called up one by one to review their diploma. After they were congratulated by their family and friends. Sam had been pulled over by pam Puckett. Funny enough Pam had found a good guy who loved the fact she had child because he couldn't have children. He spoilt Sam and Pam rotten.

"Freddie" Marissa said interrupting his thoughts. "I wanted to give you this now so when you are ready"

Marissa handed over a velvet ring box. Freddie opened it up and nestled in the velvet was a princess cut diamond ring"

"It was the ring four fathers gave to me. I hope Sam likes it. Oh and Freddie you are going to lose the bet"

"I know"

Freddie walked up and wrapped his arms around Sam waist once again.

"You win"

"Sam just smiled.

"Ms Puckett whens the wedding?"

"I told you to call me Pam and it is 3 weeks from now"

"So soon"

"No it has been that date for 5 months you have just been to wrapped up with Sam" Pam smiled

The next day they started moving. The flat was a two bedroom apartment with a large bathroom and kitchen. They had changed the spare bedroom into Freddie's computer room. Once all their stuff was within the apartment Sam set to work setting up her cooking utensils and books in the kitchen with the help from Carly while Freddie and brad set up his computer equipment. After the unpacking Sam ordered pizza. Once Freddie had paid the delivery man and everyone one was seated well not everyone Sam had gone to put the painkillers, the pill and other thing that Marissa had gave them in their medicine cabinet.

"Oh no Sam has nowhere to sit" Melanie said still a little bitter about seddie.

"No problem" Freddie said snaking his arm around Sam's waist and pulling her on to his lap. Freddie and Sam feed each other bites of the pizza while everyone ate.

"So any plans for tomorrow?" Carly asked.

"Well I won't be going anywhere tomorrow" Sam said resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. "And nor will Freddie"

"Why's that?"

"Well we plan on christening every room in this place" Sam said running her hand up Freddie thigh.

"ewwwwwwww" came from Carly.


End file.
